(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for anaesthetizing animals. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device which enables to anaesthetize and to keep an animal such as a laboratory mouse, rat, hamster, etc. under anaesthesia as surgery or the like treatment is being performed thereon.
(b) Description of Prior Art
It is well known that surgical operations or similar treatment are carried out in a routine manner, especially in experimental laboratories, on a variety of animals, such as rats or the like. Of course, these animals must be anaesthetized prior to surgery and this may often cause difficulties especially if the treatment lasts for some time where the duration of the anaesthesia should be strictly controlled. Ideally, there should be a method of anaesthetizing animals which is readily available and which should enable the scientist or technician who makes experiments on animals such as injections and surgery, to perform the anaesthesia under controlled conditions without requiring outside help. To my knowledge, such a method or a device enabling an easy, safe and controlled anaesthesia of an animal for surgery or the like treatment in a laboratory, is not known and certainly not readily available.